Capture and Torture
by XxSecrets Of My Broken HeartXx
Summary: Allen and Lenalee have been caught, and by Rhode none the less. What can they do to get out? And will they leave unscathed? And who is this Noah that is helping them gain freedom? M-rated and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Captured and Torture**

Well, this is my first fanfiction here, and guess what? It only took an hour to make. I feel happy!

Warnings: contains rape, sex, and any swear words I have forgotten. Don't like, don't read. MATURE PEOPLE ONLY!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then Kila. That is all.

* * *

Lenalee could barely register what was being said between Lero and Rhode, just the ache that was building up. Her mind was saying no but her body was saying yes. She gave a cry as Rhode toyed with her, her uniform feeling tight around her lithle. She was sweaty, and feeling sticky. She opened a blue eye to see that she was in Rhode's Dream room, the stuffed animals, candles, unopened presents, all floating around her. Her mind conjured up a small memory of her and Allen being captured when they were so unguarded.

"Oooo... I see you are enjoying this, my little pet," Rhode purred out, her fingers playing with the buttons on her Exorcist Uniform. He shook her head no, but a moan escaped her throat, her body craving this feeling, even though it was a torturous craving. Rhode giggled as a finger played with a hardened nipple that was showing through the cotton material of her uniform.

"Mistress Rhode! What if the others come in and see this! Lero!" The pink umbrella golem exclaimed, looking around frantically. Lenalee was panting still, but tears were cascading down her pale face. Feeling one of her ponytails being pulled roughly, she was forced to look up. She hadn't heard anything else but looking up made her eyes widen to an incredible size. There was Allen, struggling to get free from his bonds, both of his arms behind his head tied to the headboard.

"Rhode! Let us go!" He shouted, trying in vain to undo the rope that was biting into his arms. The gray sheets and pillow he layed on were ruffled and his violet blue eyes were held in rage and frustration at the Dreams of Noah. Rhode just chuckled and kept Lenalee's head up, who was relieved to see someone she knew.

"Now, now Allen-kun," Rhode started, a smirk on her face as she played with a dark strand of Lenalee's hair, "Let's not fight, it's no fun when I have to get rid of my toys," Rhode stated once more, her smirk becoming sadistic. "So just do as I say, you you two can escape with minimal damage done to your bodies," she finished. Lenalee's eyes widened along with Allen's. More tears were falling down her cheeks but she was so exhausted that she couldn't fight back, after all that Rhode has done to her. Allen struggled some more, knowing exactly what Rhode was talking about.

"No! I won't do it!" He shouted, trying to get away from Rhode's approaching form. She gave an evil chuckled as she moved the edge of his long coat up and revealing his trousers. He couldn't help it, he had been watching Lenalee for awhile and lets just say he was male. She gave a smirk and toyed with the zipper of Allen's pants. He groaned as he felt his erection being released. Lenalee gave a gasp of surprise, but struggled to stay on her knees and not collapse to the ground. Rhode's finger toyed the slit of his cock, her black nail digging slightly at the sensitive skin. Allen grit his teeth and tried not to give into the urge to moan.

"Oooo... Allen-kun's so big," she giggled out, as she toyed with him again and again. She dipped her head towards him, her hot breath almost maddening. She stuck her tongue out and played with the tip.

"But I'm sad I don't get to have him in me," she said, getting up with a pout. Allen breathed a sigh of relief when she left, but she shoved Lenalee's exhausted form on top of him, her panties gone and her clit rubbing against him.

"Misstress! Lero!" The said umbrella exclaimed, trying to have Rhode stop this so the Earl wouldn't come down. Rhode just flung the golem to the wall, point first so it would get stuck.

"I wanna hear you scream in pain," Rhode whispered, guiding Allen's erection to Lenalee's clit, holding the said girl up with her other hand. Finding it, Rhode shoved Lenalee down some, making the Chinese girl to open her mouth and give a scream as tears fell down her cheeks. She was being stretched in an unmerciful way. Rhode, seeing Lenalee refusing to go down further, used her foot to push the said girl down on Allen. Lenalee felt something inside her snap and she screamed even more, this one so loud it could have woken up the whole Black Headquarters, if she was there that is.

"Thats more like it, my pet," Rhode purred, giving her lips a lick as she watched the two, one in pain and the other giving an apologetic look, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Stop this Rhode! Stop! I'm sorry Lenalee!" He shouted, his eyes closed in a desperate attempt to stop himself from doing anything stupid. He felt her tears drop onto his face and he didn't bother to try and wipe them away. He had to turn his head away, ashamed of what he (not on purpose) had done. Lenalee felt so violated, and she covered her face with her hands, moving her fingers so her eyes can see. Rhode was laughing with glee, finding the torture so much fun. She moved Lenalee up and down, having her ride Allen as the screams of pain kept echoing. Lenalee was in pain, but deep inside of her, she felt something more pleasurable. Her body decided to take manner into its own hands and she had pushed down on Allen herself, making her exposed breasts bounce and her eyes streaming with tears. Allen gave a gasp of surprise when she clenched her walls around him, biting back a moan. Rhode just laughed some more as she held Lero in her hand, an evil glint in her golden eyes.

"Mistress Rhode! What are you doing, Lero!?" Lero asked, seeing itself being moved towards the two exorcists.

"Nothing, Lero. Just wanting to make them scream," she said and taking Lero's curved handle and shoving it up Allen's own hole. He bucked up into Lenalee in surprise and she clenched her walls tighter. The pressure was too much, and Allen gave a strangled scream as he felt himself release in her. She felt him shoot his seed in her and she came as well. Both were panting and feeling so spent, but Lenalee bent down and gave him a kiss, their minds still in pleasure mode. Their tongues started to battle, although tears were still streaming down their faces. Rhode giggled in delight but stopped when her door opened to reveal Tykki Mikk there. He looked upon the scene and gave Rhode a slightly disturbed look.

"I never want to know what goes on inside of your head," Tykki mumbled, turning way. Rhode just giggled and jumped on his back.

"Neh, Tykki! I wanna play!" She said, and the two walked off, leaving the two spent exorcists there.

"Oh! Kila, take them down to the cellar. I wanna play with them later!" Rhode called out as she and Tykki left, the older one rolling his eyes and lighting a cigar, trying to get his older (in Noah standards) sister off of him. It was silent for a moment before a young woman with long silky black hair came in, her skin the usual gray tone an a line of cross-shaped marking on her forehead. She looked at the two exorcists, who were coming down from their high. She helped them get cleaned up, and situated.

"Listen, I can't give you any good info at the moment," she whispered quietly, barely heard by the two exorcists, "But I can tell you this, I'm not with him," she whispered, her neon blue eyes boring into theirs. They nodded, their faces still flushed from previous events. She held the ropes that bound their wrists and led them done to the cellar, where there were many cell blocks, the iron bars rusted but still holding strong. She brought them to a cell in the middle, and locked it. She gave them an apologetic look and headed out, leaving the two to wonder what their fate was.

So how was it? Good? Bad? You want me to continue? I don't care, just review!! I can't get better unless I get some freakin' reviews!! See the purple box on the left at the bottom of the screen? Just lick it and write a review, simple as that!!

Thank you for listening to me rant somewhat. ; I'm so embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, yeah yeah. I know it took a while to upload this, but lets just say I was determining what the hell I should do with this filler, and then I had my internet cut off for awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kila, that's it. **

* * *

Allen didn't know how long they were locked up or if it was day or night. He knew this, almost all of the Noah family had at least one round with them, though Skinn and Lulubell stayed away for unknown reasons and the unknown Kila was never seen. Rhode loved to be with him, and delighted in the fact that she always made the two scream, whether it be in pain or in refusal. The Earl didn't know, from what Allen could gather. He was busy with making the Akuma all around the world. He would always remember this night; he laid against the wall once more, his arms chained above his head in steel shackles. He didn't have enough energy to twitch, since any food they were given was old. He opened his eyes to the small creak of the cell door. Standing there was Kila. She looked nervous and was constantly looking around her, her neon blue eyes (a contrast to the gold ones of the Noah) darting around for anything out of the ordinary. Lenalee was next to him a few feet away, looking worse off then him. She looked so sick, and her hair had finally fallen from their pigtails. After being fucked and tortured so many times, it was a wonder that she was still alive let alone breathing.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier," she whispered, taking a key from inside the folds of her long black dress. Allen watched her with apprehension as she unlocked the shackles, making his arms flop to his sides. She went over and unlocked Lenalee. Allen got up shakily, fixing his outfit so he could actually walk, and drawing deep breaths, trying to calm himself, ready for any action.

"Who are you?" He asked a bit loudly and a hand went to his mouth, shutting him up. Kila looked around quickly, the line of crosses on her forehead obscured by a few long strands of her hair.

"Not so loud. I may have them out cold but I'm not taking chances when it comes to waking them up," she whispered harshly. She bent down and placed the exhausted Lenalee on her back. Allen took off his Exorcist coat and placed it over Lenalee's shivering and pale form, trying to help her get better in some way he could.

"I'm sorry they have done this, to both of you," Kila apologized, bowing her head. Allen didn't know what to do but blink. She started off without him, and the sounds of his boots making small taps on the floor announced him following. The twists and turns of the cells, it was a maze to Allen and he surely would have gotten lost. But Kila, she acted as though she knew what she was doing and where to go. Soon, they came upon a small crawl space to another room, just big enough for someone of Mari's size to get through. Allen went first, ready to pull Lenalee out. Kila followed him and they in a room. Kila was packing a few things: Clothes, ingredients, maps, books, and few other necessities that were needed. She flicked at the brown suitcase with her finger and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"You're leaving?" Allen asked, surprised a Noah would leave the Earl. She nodded and took another key from her folds and held it in midair, turning it like she was unlocking something. A door appeared in the shape of large book, the pages as though doors. She beckoned him to follow her. He still didn't trust her, but for now, Kila was their only escape. He stepped through the door and he came to a field of grass and flowers, a lake shown like a clear diamond, and hearing the door shut like book being closed softly, he turned around to see Kila standing there, holding the key to her door.

"Where are we?" Allen asked once more, as he handed Lenalee to Kila, who was at least stronger than him at the moment. She just looked at him, and closed her eyes. Slowly, her skin took a pale color and the crosses disappeared before answering him.

"Ten miles to the next town," she said and shifted the sickly Chinese exorcist on her back. Allen was still a bit untrustworthy of her but he had one more question.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kila, and I am the Noah of Kindness," she stated. With a tilt of her head, they started the trek to where ever she was leading to. It seemed to go on forever, and the silence between the two (Lenalee was still unconscious) was deafening. Kila gave a sudden sigh of relief and Allen looked ahead of her, to see a small village town.

"I'm home," she mumbled and her pace became quicker. Allen tried to keep up, but he was about ten paces behind mostly because of the no energy factor. As they neared, what he thought was a small village town was actually a city, or a city to his standards. Kila went up to a guard next to the gate and her frantic hand motions and shifting made it clear to Allen that she was talking about Lenalee. The guards looked at one another and gave a curt nod, letting them have passage through the arch of the gate. Allen bowed and followed Kila. People were mingling about, acting as though it was a normal day. Kila took off though, twisting past people and making sharp turns, Allen right on her heels.

"To the local hospital," she said the unasked question of Allen's. He just blinked but gave a sound of understanding. Soon, they came to a two-story building with red bricks and white washed windows and door. She entered the double doors with Allen following.

--

It had been a few hours since they had rushed Lenalee in. Kila waited for them in the waiting room as both he and Lenalee were being taken care off. He had a few bandages and he had to sneak into the kitchen just to find a decent meal for his weakened form. He came out with Kila, sitting with her as the clock ticked by. He fiddled with the bandages on his hands and head, something to keep him occupied from the negative thoughts in his head. Kila just sat there, her head tilted upwards to look at the clock, her knee bouncing was the only sign she was nervous.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly whispered, making the white-haired Exorcist jump in surprise. He looked at her in confusion, wondering what she was apologizing for. She just shook her head and silence fell over them. Allen looked over and saw the doctor that was treating Lenalee had come in, looking for them. He waved him over and he sat down with an exhausted sigh.

"So, what's the worst damage?" Allen asked, his fear and nervousness evident in his voice. The doctor ruffled his hair some before answering.

"I think the most damage is her mental state. She hasn't woken up yet but with regular observation, she should wake up tomorrow afternoon the latest," he stated. Allen breathed a sigh of relief. So far everything was fine, but something nagged at him in the back of his head. He ignored it for now, just happy that she would be alive. Kila bowed to him and handed him some money for his troubles. He nodded graciously, gave a smile, and headed off for a few more of his patients. Allen was dead dog tired, and soon, he fell asleep sitting in his chair, just listening to the clock tick by. Kila gave a faint smile and asked a passing nurse for a blanket, motioning to the sleeping Allen. Kila stayed awake though, her mind running a mile a minute as she figured out what to do next.

"Well, this is a shitty situation that you're stuck in," a voice said behind her, and she looked to see a Level 2 Akuma in disguise approaching, her small frame disguising her evil intent. Kila just rolled her eyes.

"You were sent here by the Earl, huh?" She asked, knowing the answer already. The Level 2 just chuckled sadistically and nodded. Kila was fast and she clasped her hand around the small child's eyes, the Akuma struggling some.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no," and with that, a purple glow escaped from her hands, and the Akuma fell limp to the ground, but got up a few minutes later, clearly confused on where it was. That was Kila's power, memories. She coaxed the little girl/Akuma out the hospital and to her so-called father, who was signing in for a check up. Kila decided to move near Allen, and fell asleep as well, her head just barely touching Allen's shoulder as she leaned some. Who knows what happens when they wake up, but for now, sleep was needed for the two.

* * *

**Corny, huh? Well, it's better then having Allen and Lenalee still trapped with the Noah then killed by the Earl, huh? I know you guys must loooove the torture, but I have to end this chapter some how, and why not with a cliffy? Kila will play a role in this story and no OCx whoever romance, I know not many will enjoy that. So without any further talking, I bid this chapter closed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry everyone! T.T I was so busy this summer and the fact that my new laptop went 'crash' on me, it's been hell for me. I did the most I could from my memory but it may not be the best. Now, I shall answer reviews from all of you! **

Chapter 1 Reviewers:

**Kobal: I took your words to heart and did continue this. I did try with Rhode's room as much as I could, but it was just stuck the way it was. I'm also very glad that I have you hooked on the story. It makes me feel all happy inside! is attacked by cats running across my back They ruined my happy moment!! T.T**

**Lonely Kitty: Well I'm glad you liked the torture. Took me forever to describe it. Thank you for your support**

**Mikaji: Awww! Don't cry! You shouldn't because I'm continuing it. **

**Comashipper2490: Thank you. It's taken quite a while but I've finally got another chapter out. **

**SaiyukiSucker: XD Thanks, I should go fix that, or maybe not. . . SHH! Don't tell anyone. shifty eyes**

**katara1204: Glad you liked it. I'joym at the command of the reviewers so I shall continue to write.**

**Nipster: Maaaaybe I did. But who's to say you didn't read one? sly smirk**

Chapter 2 Reviewers: 

**Lonely Kitty: No, no Noah of Kindness (from what my knowledge of the manga is) buy I just thought of Kila off the bat. ; Hey, how well would they escape. XP Enjoy more torture to occur later on in the story. **

**harmony-of-mar: Puh-lease! Like I would do something like that! Okay maybe just a little bit but nothing much! **

**Comashipper2490: I didn't do it soon but I updated at least. **

**NexterXV: Why thank you! Sometimes I think myself to be a genius at times. smug smile suddenly falls off my bed Stupid ghosts...**

**SaiyukiSucker: Glad you liked it. And yes, I updated but not as soon as many thought I would. **

**katara1204: Well, torture is almost always fun to read and write, but in certain situations, it's not the best thing in the world (coughhistoryclassescough)**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!!**

* * *

It was a long while before Lenalee finally awoke. As she blinked and looked around the room she was recovering in, she felt as though it was another trap to be raped. Struggling through the tubing that covered her, she found there was a window, and she ceased her struggling. Looking through the pale yellow curtains, she saw it was daylight outside. Having calmed down, she noted the IV in her hand, dripping ice cold water through her bloodstream. Suddenly, a quiet, meek knocking sounded and Lenalee jumped in surprise and fear. The door opened slowly to reveal Allen there, bandages on his face and probably on his torso underneath the hospital gown he was wearing.

"Good morning... Lenalee," Allen managed out. He slowly walked into the room as to not startle her any further. Slowly, he sat down in a chair nearby her bed and gave a half-hearted smile. Lenalee tried to smile but it turned into a grimace of pain. She was in a lot of pain and she couldn't stand it.

"You must be very sore. I'm... sorry for all that's happened..." Allen managed out, the memories swirling through his head. Lenalee had them popping up in her minds eye and gave a small smile.

"It's okay... Allen," she said and reached over with her hand, cupping one side of his face with her pale hand. Allen smiled at her and slowly reached over to hug her, letting her know he wasn't going to abandon her. Lenalee may be older by a year, but for all he knows, he could be older then her. A soft knocking on the door brought them out of the hug to see a female nurse enter the room, a kind smile on her face.

"We need to do a few things to make sure Miss Lee is healthy enough to leave the center," she said to Allen mostly and he took it as his cue to leave for a bit. Giving the Chinese exorcist a reassuring smile, he left the room to get his clothes back.

--

After a few hours of waiting, Allen and Kila saw Lenalee stumble out of her room, still looking a bit weak but she gave them a smile to tell them she was fine. As the trio checked out of the small hospital, Lenalee felt something come over her, a wave a nausea hit her, but she held it down and just passed it off as to having no food in her stomach. As they walked to a nearby restaurant, Lenalee couldn't hold it back any longer and ran as fast as she could for the nearest trash can. Allen and Kila had followed her and Allen, being the gentleman he was, held back her hair for her.

"I don't think they did a good enough job with making sure you're okay," Kila said as she glared back at the hospital they were at. After the job of emptying the bile from her stomach, Lenalee gave a nervous laugh.

"I think it's just me not having some food in me," she stated to them, trying to alleviate the worry off of her, Allen, and Kila. Kila had a suspicious look on her face but she let it slide. When the Noah of Kindness had a gut feeling, it was usually right. They soon came to a small café that Kila knew would be good for all of them. As they walked to the table they were to go to, Lenalee grimaced some and held her abdomen, but choked back the bile that wanted to rise up. Ordering the food they wanted. Lenalee felt the craving for something unusual. Ordering chicken with a side of gravy and ranch, she ignored the stares that the waiter, the Noah, and the other exorcist were giving her. After everyone had ordered, Lenalee was sipping her glass of water when she noticed something. Looking down at her attire, she felt it had become a bit tighter then usual around her bust and abdomen.

"I feel fat," she suddenly blurted out of the blue. Allen and Kila gave her another stare and then looked at one another. She was acting stranger and stranger by the minute. When their food came, Lenalee looked like she didn't order it but she just sighed and and ate it. Allen had to pause in mid bite to watch as she ate everything quicker then he did. When they were finished, they left the small café, to have Lenalee go to the nearby trash can to hurl what she just ate. Allen and Kila both gave worried looks at one another before the duo went up to Lenalee, trying to see what was wrong with her. She put it off as how she rushed herself with food.

"How do we get to London from here?" Allen asked, looking around to see where they were. Kila gave a look that said, 'you are a moron.' Grabbing the two exorcists by their wrists, Kila took them into a long deserted alley and opened her door.

"Just step through and it will take you to London, England," she said, prompting them to go first. She had never been to London before, and her door only works if she's been someplace before. Allen knew London more then anyone, so he went first with Kila and Lenalee at his side. After a brief moment of blindness, the trio arrived in a dark, dreary alley in London, England. Kila looked around the place with great awe, finding the place a lot bigger then her small hometown. As they stepped out of the alley, Allen was suddenly attacked by a something that was a bright yellow.

"Waah?! Timcampy!?" The albino exclaimed as the little golem attached himself to Allen via teeth into skin. A moment passed before Allen was able to pry the little golem off of his nose and held him in front of himself. A teary moment passed through the two, which was oddly joined by Lenalee, and finally, they were able to get to the Order. When the trio stepped through the doors, Allen and Lenalee were bombarded by their friends, except for Kanda that is. Kila stayed back, smiling quietly to herself and then disappeared into the darkness. When Allen went to thank her, she was gone but he was then being strangled by Lavi in a bone crushing hug.

"Lenalee!" A sudden voice called out and the last person to glomp Lenalee came, revealing himself to be Komui. Lenalee hugged him back, tears welling up in her eyes as the siblings held each other. Allen managed to get out of Johnny's grip and saw that Lenalee started to turn green. Shoving aside Komui, she ran over to a nearby bathroom and managed to get the porcelain bowl with her lunch. Allen came up behind her and pulled back her hair, worry in his eyes.

"What is going-" She managed out but puked once more into the toilet, glad to have her long hair out of the way. Allen just tried to comfort her by rubbing her back, the crowd growing quietly outside the door. Komui came in, stress lines working on his forehead as his eyes held worry. Allen didn't know what to say, so he gave a guilty look, his mind going through worse case scenario's. Lenalee pulled her face out of the bowl and looked at the two males with a petrified face. Komui stepped up to her and hugged her gently as she sobbed into his white coat, leaving Allen to stand there and watch.

It was some time later when Lenalee finally cried herself to sleep, missing supper as well. In his office, Komui stared at Allen, who was gently brushing Lenalee's hair away from her face.

"Aside from the fact that you two are back safe and sound, I am curious on how you were captured then able to escape. Could you please tell me this Allen?" Komui commanded more then questioned. Allen had to avoid the older mans dark eyes with his violet blue ones. The Albino clenched his fists at his sides, looking down at his lap, the on that Rhode had had him rape Lenalee, the one that was holding the one thing that had hurt Lenalee so badly.

Clenching his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears, Allen swallowed before talking. "I... couldn't help her..." He whispered out, his voice trying to tremble as the memories raged through his mind. Komui raised an eyebrow up a fraction of an inch, his interest perked immensely by the young teens statement. As Allen tried to continue to speak, he could feel his throat tightening but he was going to talk, even if it killed him.

"We were... captured by the Noah and... one of them... had me hurt your sister... so badly. I... I couldn't tell you how long were there, but... I..." he could go no further and stopped his speaking, trying not to hyperventilate. Komui put one puzzle piece to another, then got the whole picture. Allen felt his shame rise to almost overflowing when Komui just sat there, the silence just making everything deafening.

As the British exorcist wallowed in his shame, he felt a gentle hand being placed on his arm, making him jump from the sudden contact. Looking down, he saw the small, frail hand that belonged to Lenalee. She gave a gentle smile at him and her brother. As she started to sit up, Allen stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Get your rest, Lenalee. You might never know when a mission can pop up," Allen said, a sad look on his face. The Chinese girl sighed and made him look at her. "It is not your fault, Allen Walker. You yourself are not at fault," Lenalee told him, her voice firm but her eyes were soft, gentle, and calm. Komui just watched the scene before him, having half a mind to keep the two apart, but his other half said to just leave them alone.

Komui turned away from them, giving them some space as he hoped things would not get any worse, or so he hoped. If the consequences were happening exactly as he is thinking they are, then the Black Order is going to be in chaos for a loooooong time.

* * *

**Anyone wanna try and guess what's going to happen? Well, if you do, how about in a review? Please!! I worked on this chapter, put sweat and tears into it's creation!** **I only want a simple review. Oh, before I forget. Flamers will only be used for both making marshmellows and for editorial purposes. Thank you! **

**Click the button!!**


End file.
